Plan B
by RangaXForever
Summary: Tawni is sure that sonny likes Chad. Even if sonny will not admit it. Tawni and Nico team up to pull a prank that should get them together. What happens when everything goes wrong? NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES, STORY BETTER. MULTI-CHAPTER. Channy, Tawnico
1. The Plan

I do not own Sonny with a chance. I can only take credit for my ideas in the story.

Chp1

TAWNI POV

*Talking to self

'It is so obvious Sonny likes Chad. Even someone as dumb as me can figure that out. I mean the way they have those little 'fights' if you can even call them that it is so obvious they are flirting. The way Chad says hello sonny, randoms, just proves he likes her more. When I dated Chad I learnt all the things he would do to impress a girl, and what he does with sonny is number one on the list. I am pretty and I hate to admit it but sonny is too. Sonny and Chad are perfect for each other. Oh no lips dry, can't find cocoo mocho cooco! NEED COCCO MOCHO COOCO! Are there it is, what was I saying, oh yes I NEED TO GET SONNY AND CHAD TOGETHER.'

SONNY POV

*At home getting ready for work

'Boots check, hatcheck, smile check. Yes I have everything. Tawni has been annoying me so much recently. She keeps saying Chad and me are perfect for each other. Jam and bread, tea and biscuits now they are perfect for each other but Chad and me. NO WAY! I know Tawni likes Nico and she won't admit that so why do I have to admit I like Chad. Oops, that was bad. Umm… fine I like Chad. But for now only as a frienemy. He could never like me back. He is the great CDC and I am just funny.'

CHAD POV

*In Dressing room

'Hahaha look at that. The cover of tween weekly again. They should just name it Chad weekly. I am so tired. I was out all night partying. Well actually having dinner with my parents. The great CDC needs family time too. But I wish I were at a party. They just introduced a new character on Mackenzie Falls called Emma. She is meant to play Trevor's girlfriend. She is so hot! They only down side is she wanted to be on so random and not Mackenzie Falls. I mean who wants to be on so random? Mackenzie Falls is the best show on air. Anyways I asked her out and she said yes. Who says no to me? So we have a date tonight. She has luscious brown hair and brown eyes that just drown you. She is also funny. She kind of reminds me of someone, but I don't know whom. Oh look here comes Blondie.'

"Hey Blondie"

"Its Tawni and I need a favor."

"Watevs and why would I do anything for you?"

"Unless you want me to spill your darkest secret I learnt on the set of the goodie gang then you better listen up"


	2. Getting help

Chp2

TAWNI POV

"Just levered Chad into the trap. It was easy, I just said that we were doing a serious sketch on so random and I needed help with my acting. Worked like a charm. This is why I am the pretty one. Next I will need back up. I was thinking either Nico or Grady. I will need a trained professional. Of course I will need the help of Zora. She can be my spy. I just love being pretty."

NICO POV

I can see Tawni standing by her mirror. She has this devil smile on her face. She must be up to no good.

"Hey Tawni, What are you doing?"

"Hey Nico, I need your help. We all know how Sonny and Chad like each other; well I had this idea to get them together. When we were on the goodie gang I learnt what he likes in a girl. He likes a good cook. We could do a cooking sketch and make Chad watch it. Do not worry I know how we can get Chad to watch it. Being on a show with him has really come in handy."

"Tawni, that might work but you need more of a plan than that. Of cause I will help. When have you known me not to do things involving Dylan Pooper? Why do we need to get them together, shouldn't we let them do it themselves?"

"No Nico, all we need to do is get Sonny involved with the plan."

SONNY POV

'I haven't seen anyone all day. Zora is probably in the vents watching my every move, I know Grady is at home because he is sick with pig pocks but Nico and Tawni have just vanished. Maybe they are on a date! Ooh how exciting. I always knew they would be good for each other. What is that noise, is that laughing coming from the prop house?'

Sonny went over to the prop house. She saw Tawni and Nico looking like they were writing a sketch. All Sonny could think about was what were they doing?


	3. Getting Sonny and Chad involved

Chp3

ZORA POV

'What are Nico and Tawni doing. Trying to hook Sonny up with the enemy! How could they? Too bad there plan will not work. Lets just say Mr. Dylan Pooper will be on his date at the time. Ooh I love being evil.'

SONNY POV

"Hey Sonny." Said Tawni

"Ummm… hey guys, what are you doing?"

"We have come up with a new sketch, it is a cooking sketch, you will be main chef and you will be trying to teach us how to cook. We are so bad at cooking and we make such a mess. It will be hilarious. We ran it passed Marshall and he said we could do the sketch. So what do you think?" Said Nico

"Ahh guys I am so proud of you. Coming up with a sketch without me. You guys are the best." I went over and gave them a big hug.

"See you guys at rehearsal."

Sonny ran out of the room. She had to practice her lines. She was so excited for the sketch.

NEXT DAY. Sonny, Tawni, Nico and Zora had been practicing the sketch. They decided that they would pre-film it. They did all that yesterday. Tawni would then be watching the tape as Chad enters to give her the acting lesson.

CHAD POV

'Okay that's a wrap for the day' said the Director.

'Bye guys. I have to go help a random with their acting. I always knew they would come crawling back to me.'

I walked back to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room. Passing all of these bits and bobs that are apparently 'funny'. Why does Blondie need my help and why did she threaten me to make sure she had my help. She probably didn't want her cast mates seeing her learning from a professional. I told Emma to come to the prop house of so Random we can go on our date.

TAWNI POV

'Yes, I can hear his footsteps. He is close. Ooh this plan is going to work out perfectly. Okay where is the video. Oh here it is. Okay I am going to put it in the TV and wait for Chad to arrive.'


	4. Going to Plan

CHP 4

CHAD POV

'Okay Blondie I am here!'

'Hey Chad I am just watching a video of Sonny teaching us how to cook. She is really good and we are really bad.' Said Tawni

'Okay well you know how much I love me some food. Budge over Blondie and we can watch it. '

Chad was staring at the screen. Seeing how beautiful Sonny was. He could not take his eyes off her. He realised who Emma looked like. It was Sonny. He could not believe his eyes. He liked Sonny. This could not be happening. Girls fall for Chad, not Chad falls for girls.

TAWNI POV

'Ooh its working. Chad is realizing his feelings for Sonny. This is great! My plan is almost complete."

EMMA POV

'Chad told me to meet him in the prop house. He was teaching a random how to act. Why would he help a random? That could mean that they become better. I think it is great we are teaching them. It would be great to tell them what we learnt and they can teach us. I am going over there now!'

SONNY POV

'I am so excited. We just finished filming our sketch. I wonder how it turned out? I am going to the prop house to find Tawni. I think she has the video!'

CHAD POV

'CDC needs to go to a private meeting. Be back in 5 minutes.'

'Okay but hurry back Chad!' said Tawni

Man she is annoying sometimes. I need to go and clear my head. This whole girl business is confusing.

TAWNI POV

Okay now that Chad is gone I just need to tell Sonny that he has feeling for her. Here she is now!

'Hey Sonny, I have news for you!'

'Ooh cool what is it?'

'Well Mr. Chad Dylan Pooper has feelings for you!'

'No he doesn't! Chad is a selfless freak. He would never like me.'

'Well he does. I showed him the video and he was just staring at you drooling.'

'Drooling? That is gross. Does he really have feelings for me?'

'Yes now go and get me a drink from the cafeteria.'

'Okay I will be back soon.'

'Bye Sonny'

She is so hard to get rid of. Now all I need is Chad and my work is complete.

CHAD POV

'That was a great meeting now where were we Tawni?'

'You were teaching me how to act and we never got started because you were just drooling over Sonny.'

'I was not drooling.'

EMMA POV

I am entering the prop house. Ooh look, there is Chad. I will go save him.

'Hey Chad'

'Hey Emma'

Lean in for kiss

'OMG'!


	5. Not how we expected it!

Chpt 5

SONNY POV

I was just walking back with a bottle of water for Tawni. Man she is demanding. As I enter the prop house I see Chad and the new Mackenzie Falls kid kissing. Right after Tawni said he had feeling for me. Tawni is a liar. She just wanted to see me cry.

'OMG'

'Oh hey sonny. How are you going?' said Tawni

'Tawni I can't believe you! You liar!' I stormed out of the prop house. I ran all the way to the vents. I decided to hide up there and let no one find me.

CHAD POV

'Tawni what was that all about?'

"Its all my fault. I told Sonny you like her. Then she saw you kissing Emma and she is angry at me. How could I be so stupid?'

'So sonny likes me?'

'Yes sonny likes you! How naïve are you. You are just blind to love mate!'

I watched as Tawni ran out to go find Sonny. So that means Sonny likes me to. I have to go speak to her. What about Emma?

EMMA POV

'Hey Chad you go get your Sonny. I knew you were only dating me to get to her. Do not worry there are no hard feelings. I was actually using you to get you Devon. Do you think he likes me?'

'Oh I know he likes you. Thanks for being such a great friend. Now if you don't mind I have a sonny to sonny up.'

ZORA POV

'Even though people know me as the evil one I kind of feel bad. Here I am up in the vents comforting Sonny. This should be Tawni. I know she is coming up and I know Chad is to and knowing Sonny she will be all better in a matter of seconds. Stupid her nice. Oh well'

'Thanks Zora. You are the best. You, Grady and Nico are my only friends right now!'

'Sonny do not be like that. Chad likes you to. He was just using Emma to get you jealous. By the looks of it, it worked. He is coming up here to apologize and so is Tawni. You should be nice to your friends!'

'Thanks again Zora!'

TAWNI POV

Me and Chad walked up to Sonny. We saw her crying and Zora comforting her.

'Sonny I am sorry. I shouldn't have meddled. I know it is usually you who meddles but you and Chad are just so perfect that I jumped at the chance. I am sorry.'

'Me too Sonny. I should have just asked you out in the first place. Not have to get you jealous. But you know me, that it the CDC way. I always knew you loved me.'

A smile broke out on to Sonny's face.

'Ahh thanks guys!'

Sonny gave them both a big hug.

CHAD POV

'So Sonny will you please go out with me?'

'Chad I would love to.'

TAWNI POV

'Okay now my work is done I will go. Have fun guys!'

'Yeah I am gonna go to.' Said Zora

Yay my work is done. Ooh look there is Nico.

'Hey Nico it all worked out. Not like I was expecting, but it did work out!'

'That's good! Hey Tawni I was wondering, how do you like a guy to ask you out?'

"I like it when they get down on one knee and tell all the things they love about me!'

That very second Nico got down on one knee and started telling Tawni everything he loved out her.

'I love how pretty you are, how smart you are, how you do care about the people close, you do not judge people when it comes to love and you are amazing. Tawni will you go out with me?'

'Of course I will Nico. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to ask me! Lets go!'

The End! Please review!


	6. Getting Ready

Chp 6

SONNY POV

Tawni and me are getting ready for our dates! We are not doing a double date but we decided to get ready together. I kind of needed her help a lot. She was glamming me up and almost forgot about herself! How could Tawni forget? I am so excited! I have been dreaming about this date ever since Chad asked me out! I hate to admit it but Chad is my first real boyfriend. I have had others in Wisconsin but they were only because my friends pushed me into them.

'Sonny stop staring in to the mirror. Open your eyes and keep them open so I can put on your mascara!' Tawni said getting more and more impatient by the second!

'Sorry Tawni, I was just dreaming about the date!'

'Listen Sonny it will be fine, now hold still.'

NO ONES POV

They continued getting ready and Chad and Nico met them at their dressing room. Sonny was wearing a bright red dress with black leggings, a black belt and black heels. Tawni was wearing a pink dress and white shoes and a white purse. Chad was wearing a smart white tee shirt, black trousers and a black jacket. Nico was wearing the same but had a blue shirt.

CHAD POV

'We were all so excited that no one said anything. Sonny looked beautiful. I could not take my eyes off her. Her outfit was perfect and so was her hair and makeup. Chad stop dreaming about Sonny. She is meant to be dreaming about you! Who cares about my ego? Sonny can see right through it.'

SONNY POV

'Nico and Tawni you guys go off and have fun. Bye'

Tawni and Nico went off together hand in hand. They looked so adorable!

'Chad you look really good!'

'Same for you sonny, but you look better.'

'No Chad you look better.'

'No you.'

'No you.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Good.'

'Good.'

'So you want to go now?'

"Definitely.'


	7. Where are we going?

Chp 7

NICO POV

'Tawni you look amazing!'

'Thanks Nico, so where are we going?'

'Well I am taking you to Zizzi's. (**Zizzi's is one of my favourite restaurants) ** The new place in town! It looked quite good and I thought you would like it!'

'Sounds good. How are we getting there?'

'Well I have my car. I would have got something better but I couldn't afford it!'

'Nico that is fine. I would be happy with a tricycle!'

SONNY POV

'Chad you look great! So where are you taking me and how are we getting there?'

'Thanks you sunshine! We are going to Chad a le. It is the restaurant I got for my birthday. And we are getting there my limo.'

'LIMO! Wow I have never been in a limo before.'

'Always a first for everything!'

'I like the nickname sunshine; it suits me. Why do you have your own restaurant?'

'Well it is more like a function centre that does food. It only serves my favourite foods of course. But for you I had something specially done. We have the place all to ourselves and we got the men to order in the ingredients for spaghetti bolognaise. Because I know it is your favourite!'

'Chad you're the best.'

Sonny leaned in and gave Chad a hug.


	8. Tawni and Nicos Date

Chp 8

TAWNI POV

My date was going great! The food was delicious and Nico and me were having a great time talking about life. At some points we didn't know what to say because we see each other everyday. Nico was really sweating and I found that adorable and disgusting at the same time.

'Nico how do you think Sonny's and Chad's date is going?'

'Great I hope. If they are having as much fun that we are then it will be perfect for them.'

'Nico, do you think we should tell Grady. I mean I know he is sick and all and he is your best mate but should be tell him?'

' I don't know. He might get angry that I won't be spending as much time with him. I think we should tell him because he is my friend and I am sure he will be supportive. Because we are slick and slide. (**That was awesome I loved that's so sonny!) **

'Okay so we are agreed that we will tell him?'

'Yes agreed.'

'Nico you are really cool you know.'

'Oh I know.'

'Let me take that back!'

'You can't Tawni, you already said it!'

'Okay you win, thanks for the great…

Before she could finish her sentence there was a loud yell from behind.

'HOW COULD YOU?' screamed Grady and he stormed in.

NICO POV

'Grady we were going to tell you but you were sick and we were going to wait until you were better and back at work.'

'No dude I meant how could you date Tawni without telling me. I am happy for you man. I always knew you to were perfect for each other. Dude I am not angry, I am over the moon. I was just coming here to get pizza but this is better than pizza. Hi five mate.'

Nico and Grady hi fived and Tawni were just so relieved that Grady was happy for them.

TAWNI POV

'Grady guess what the other big news is?'

'Surprise me!'

'Okay Grady, Chad and Sonny are dating!'

'Really, that is great for them! Do you know where they went for their date?'

'Sorry no idea but if you are coming back to work tomorrow then we can ask them!. Said Tawni

'Okay bye guys. I do not want to interrupt anymore than I already am. See ya!' said Grady and he waved them good-bye and walked out of the door.

'I am so glad he was happy for us. At one point I thought he was angry. You know I kind of feel sorry for Grady. I mean we are dating and Sonny and Chad are dating, it just makes sense that he has a girl friend as well!' exclaimed Tawni

'Tawni no. You almost messed up Sonny and Chad's relationship. Let Grady find love himself. Plus I think he is happy riding solo. You know what Tawni?'

'What?'

'We should change it from Sunning it up to Tawning it up. You seem to be becoming our top meddler.'

'I supposed I am' Agreed Tawni

'But Nico you know what, I don't really want to be a meddler, it is too hard. Even if it does find you love.

Thanks for reading. Next chapter is Sonny and Chad's date. Let's just say that they also get a surprise guest. This one might not be as happy as Grady was for them. Will Tawni meddle? Just have to wait and see!


	9. Sonny and Chad's Date

**Chpt 9**

SONNY POV

The date was going great! It was great seeing a side of Chad I had never seen before. This was known as nerves. Chad was so nervous that it was adorable. We were having a great time and it was amazing having the place to ourselves. Of course Chad would sometimes inject his ego into the conversation but most of the time it was great.

'Chad this dinner was lovely, thank you.'

'Your welcome sunshine now what would you like for desert.' Said Chad

'Desert, there is more? Wow this is a lot of food.'

'Only the best for my lady.' Said Chad with his signature smirk.

'Ooh there is the ego, I was wondering where that had got to.'

'Yes, me to.'

NO ONE POV

Sonny and Chad were just laughing and having a great time and were acting like an adorable couple.

'So Chad how is work?'

'It has been difficult lately. Penelope is getting really into my face…'

'CHAD HOW COULD YOU!'

'Sonny I didn't do anything. Wait those words didn't come out of your mouth.'

CHAD POV

'Wait Penelope, what are you doing here?'

'Well I was getting your team of men to cater for the Mackenzie Falls mid season feast but I enter and see you having a date with a random!' exclaimed Penelope.

'Penelope. This is not a date. We were discussing this new so random sketch that they need Mackenzie Falls in. It was kind of a surprise. We didn't want you to find out like this.'

'Chad your lying. I knew you didn't want to be seen going out with me. That is why you got a limo that you can't see in and this restaurant with no one else but us. Chad your embarrassed. I can't believe you. We are through.' Cried Sonny.

'But sonny we hardly started.' Said Chad as he watched sonny walk out of the restaurant.

PENELOPE POV

Yes they are now broken up. Chad can finally be mine.

'I am sorry Chad. Now that Sonny is out of the picture you can be mine.' Seductively said Penelope as she leaned into Chad.

'No Penelope. Sonny is the only girl for me. Leave me alone. I messed up and I have to fix it. Are you happy now?' said Chad as he walked out of the restaurant crying.

'Ha ha Chad is crying. The others will so find this hilarious.' Said penelope

Next chapters coming soon.


	10. What have I done? How do I fix it?

Chp 10

**(A/N: I try and limit how many author notes I do but I just want to say that I really appreciate all the reviews you have given. They have all been positive and have helped me with my writing. If you have any ideas or criticism please write it in the review and I will try and do it! Thanks)**

NICO POV

Last night was great. I can now walk into work and call Tawni my girlfriend. I wonder how it worked out between Sonny and Chad?

'Hey Sonny, what happened last night?'

'Never mind, doesn't matter, can we please change the subject?' snapped Sonny.

'Sonny are you okay?'

'Nico do I look okay? I get my heart ripped out of my chest because Chad was too embarrassed to be seen out in public with me and then as I leave he starts flirting with Penelope as if I didn't matter.' Cried Sonny.

'Sonny I am so sorry to hear that. I am sure there is an explanation. Just go talk to Chad and talk it out okay?'

SONNY POV

'Thanks Nico.' I gave him a hug and then he walked away.

Like I was really going to follow his advice. I don't need Chad he can go off and date whoever he wants and it wouldn't matter. He could come crawling on his hands and knees and beg my forgiveness but it wouldn't matter. I don't need Chad.

CHAD POV

*Pacing back and forth in his dressing room.

What have I done? What have I done? I have ruined everything. Sonny will never forgive me. What do I do? I can't think straight? This does not happen to Chad Dylan Cooper. What do I do? Why did I even make Sonny think I don't need her? Why did I pretend to be embarrassed with her around me? Need advice? From who though? Oh yes Emma, she will help me.

Chad ran out of his dressing room franticly searching for Emma. Running into every corner of Condor Studios. Avoiding the randoms who were calling me names. Sonny must have told them but that didn't stop me trying to find Emma. He ended up seeing her in the cafeteria having lunch with Devon.

'Hey guys sorry to interrupt your lunch date but I really need to speak to Emma.' Said Chad as he literally pulled Emma out from her seat. Leaving Devon sitting there nibbling on his chips.

'Whoa Chad what do you need in such a hurry?'

'Well I messed up with Sonny. We were having our date and Penelope walked in and then Sonny thought I was embarrassed to be on a date with her and then she left crying and then she thought I was flirting with Penelope and and and…'

'Chad calm down. Breath okay Breath. I will help you. You just have to do something to show Sonny you really care. Like say that you love her on National television or make a banner or put it up on the Internet. Do something to show Sonny you love her.' Said Emma calmly as she was trying to calm down Chad.

'Whoa, Love. Who said anything about me loving Sonny? I don't love her.'

'What ever you say Chad but you have to do something to show her you care.' Said Emma as she went and sat down and finished her lunch date with Devon.

What can I do to make Sonny realise I like her. Who am I kidding yes love her. I know I can do a tween weekly interview and tell the nation I love sonny and make banners and everything. This should be great.

What will Chad do and will Sonny forgive him. Will Penelope get some kind of revenge and will Tawni meddle? How will the Tawnico relationship play out and what will happen with Zora. Coming up in next chapters.


	11. TAWNI MEDDLING AGAIN?

Chp 11

**(A/N: I have been having a serious case of writers block. Sorry for not updating sooner but I have just been completely stuck on what to write. I know where I want to get I am just struggling to get there. I am also watching re-runs so I can get some inspiration there. Sorry and Thanks.)**

TAWNI POV

Just finished a dolphin boy sketch. It was a new one where dolphin boy is at the dance and he is faced with his rival enemy aqua man. It was going great until we heard the moo of Sonny's phone. Why can't the girl turn it off? Anyway it was a call from Chad. Sonny rejected the call and ran off crying. What a great morning I have had. The worst part was that we were not given a break in filming so my lips were getting so dry that I almost cried. Oh well that is not the point. After Sonny ran off I saw Grady looking at Chloe from Mackenzie Falls. He was so checking her out. I went to ask Grady if he liked her and he blushed. Yes he went bright red. It was hideous and adorable. So as I am sitting in the dressing room looking at myself in the mirror and I think I have some Tawning it up to do.

CHLOE POV

What is up with Chad? He keeps messing up his lines. He never messes up his lines. Then he gets all emotional and storms off set like a little girl. What is going on? Maybe a random will know? I will go ask Tawni because she seems to be the only normal person around here. Well apart from me.

'Hey Tawni, What is up with Chad?'

'You know my name? Wow how amazing.' Said Tawni sarcastically.

'What ever but seriously what is going on with Chad? He keeps messing up his lines and storming off the set throwing a big tantrum. Then I will see him later in the day and he is on his phone ordering lots of banners and he even was talking to Tween weekly TV to do something. What is going on?'

'Well Sonny and Chad went on a date and then Penelope came and Sonny thought Chad didn't care about her and Sonny thought he was flirting with Penelope. We are all going out to dinner tonight to help cheer Sonny up. Do you want to come? It was only pizza but if that is not fancy enough for you I am sure we can go somewhere else.'

'No pizza sounds great Tawni, Thanks. See you in the prophouse later to go.' I said excitedly.

'Okay bye' said Tawni as she skipped off.

TAWNI POV

'Yes got Chloe in on the meddling. Please get them together!'

***Later in the day at the dinner**

TAWNI POV

'Hey guys I was going to sit next to Nico but you can sit where you like.'

I was getting really anxious hoping Grady and Chloe would sit next to each other. Thankfully they did. Both of them where getting extremely nervous but where talking and laughing and looked as if they were having a really good time.

NICO POV

'Tawni whatever you are doing please stop. If you are meddling with Grady and Chloe please don't.'

'Nico I am not. I saw Chloe earlier and invited her along, she said yes and I told people they could sit where they like. Grady and Chloe just happened to sit next to each other. I did not meddle.' Said Tawni out of Breath.

'Okay Tawni calm down. I believe you. Lets just enjoy are pizza.' I said.

'Your the best.' Said Tawni as she leaned in for our first kiss. I was more nervous than I was on the first date. My palms were getting sweaty and I had this tingling sensation throughout my body. Even though I put on this really cool act and laugh at Grady because he had not kissed a girl but the true fact is that I hadn't either. I always said I had but never actually. Oh boy she is getting closer. Okay Nico Relax.

NO ONES POV

Their lips crashed together and moved in perfect harmony. Neither of them could hear the ahhs and the ewwws going from their friends. They stopped it after 5 seconds and all they could do was smile. It was the perfect first kiss.

CHLOE POV

***Talking to Grady**

'Ahh that was adorable, don't you think?'

'Yes, it was. Considering that was their first kiss as a couple it looked pretty magical. It was like a perfect puzzle piece, as if it was meant to be.'

'Wow Grady that was really deep.'

'Even though I am on a comedy show does not mean I can't be deep.' Said Grady staring me down.

'Chad keeps telling us all about you, but he was really wrong. You seem really cool. Do you want to go out sometime to get to know each other better?' I said trying not to look nervous.

'I would love to. Pick you up at 8 tomorrow night.'

SONNY POV

'Bye guys I am calling it a night. See you at work.' I said trying not to show people how upset and angry I still was.


End file.
